habbo_entertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
The X Factor (series 2)
The X Factor is a music competition to find new singing talent; the winner of which receives a cash prize of 100,000 credits. The sequel series was broadcast from February to April 2014. The competition was split into several stages much like the year before - with auditions, bootcamp, judges houses and live shows - and was judged by Kayla O'Neill, Uniqua Spears, Nicki Leah and Matt Rogan. Lewis Dawson moved from the judging panel to being the presenter of the show, taking over from Didcot The series was won by Hanna Svensson, who gave Rogan both his first win as a mentor, but also his first win with The Over 25s category. Judges After the second series was confirmed in January 2014, both Rogan and Leah announced they would make a comeback to the panel. Idell left the show after her stint as a judge, citing that she couldn't compete against Rogan and Dawson, whereas the latter of the two moved to becoming the host of the show. At the show premiere in Manchester, the new line-up was unveiled as including popstar Kayla O'Neill, and socialite & music moghul Uniqua Spears. Selection process Application and auditions Unlike the first series, auditions were closed-room and infront of just the four judges. This move was said to be an effort to "up the ante and increase the pressure - as contestants have no idea what they're up against now, they need to bring their all". Auditions were held only in Manchester and London, before reaching a new capacity of 100 successful auditionees, which proved successful for the format. Spears was absent from the final days of auditions due to her non-resolvable deal to appear on Celebrity Big Brother. Bootcamp stages At bootcamp, the contestants performed at the side of the recently-concluded Palooza Festival, showcasing their abilities to utilise a stage. The first stage required contestants to perform in groups of 4, where 13 groups were sent home, and the remaining 48 were cut down, much like last series, by awaiting a Yes/No vote. Following bootcamp, the categories were unveiled: * Matt Rogan: The Over 25s * Nicki Leah: The Boys * Kayla O'Neill: The Girls * Uniqua Spears: The Groups Controversy arose around the categories as many fans claimed "Nicki has already won with an under 24 soloist, she should have The Overs or The Groups" whereas others hit out at the fact Rogan and Spears, both elite managers, were given categories completely different to the ones of their calibre. Producers defended the decision, claiming that "the competition is tougher this year - hence, tougher judges". Each judge picked their top 2 acts to progress to the live shows. Live Shows The live rounds were held in The Wembley Arena for the first time, with double eliminations for the first few weeks until the finals. 8th/7th: Yansel / Xavier 6th/5th: Mia Radford / jodie123 4th/3rd: The Dunn Twins / Ethnicity 2nd: '''Elliot Wood '''1st: Hanna Svensson